


Hospital Trips And Pretty Faces

by bbumblebbee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hospitals, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changbing is mentioned for one second, clumsy boys, everyone almost knows everyone, felix did dare him yes, he slipped playing the floor is lava, hyunjin broke his leg, it was because of a dare gone wrong, jisung has a concussion, minho becomes hyunjin's friends, minho is jisung's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbumblebbee/pseuds/bbumblebbee
Summary: “How’d you break it?” Jisung asked. He seemed to be less disoriented by the fact that he was speaking a little louder and wasn’t moving as slowly.“Hit it against the bottom of the pool when I jumped in from the roof.” At this point, Hyunjin felt no shame when he told the short story. “How’d you get concussed?” He asked and he watched as Jisung’s cheeks turned pink and he glared at Minho when he laughed again.“The floor was wet and I slipped.” Jisung said and Minho gasped.“Tell him what you were doing.” Minho pressed and Jisung rolled his eyes. His head throbbed when he did it, but he paid no attention to it.“Playing the floor is lava.”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Hospital Trips And Pretty Faces

Now, Hyunjin didn’t think that what he did would result in this. It was a dare set by Felix. It seemed harmless enough, really. Jump from the low roof into the pool in the backyard. Simple, right? Not exactly. 

“You couldn’t have maybe checked to see if there was enough water in the pool?” Chan asked as he parked in front of the emergency room doors. 

“Hyung, now is not the best time for a lecture. Hyunjin is literally dying!” Felix exclaimed and Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not dying, Felix.” Seungmin reassured his distressed friend. “He probably just broke his leg or something.”

“That’s even worse!” Hyunjin tried to tune out his friend's voices as they ushered him to the vestibule of the hospital. There he was met with a nurse who brought him a wheelchair and helped him sit. 

“Only one person can stay here.” The nurse informed them and their eyes showed their disappointment. “Due to covid and all, only one person is allowed in with the patient. It’s even pushing it really because Hyunjin here will probably have to share a room with another patient.” She said. 

“I’ll stay.” Felix said quietly. “Chan hyung can take Seungmin home and since it’s partially my fault that Hyunjin is here, I’ll stay with him.” The thought on it for a moment before agreeing. Finally, Hyunjin was taken to a room and helped onto a bed. He immediately relaxed into it now that he wasn’t being jostled around and such. “I’m really sorry again, Jinnie.” Felix frowned and Hyunjin waved it off.

“It’s fine, Lix. Even if my leg is broken, it’s not the end of the world.” It was true. Of course, Hyunjin was a dancer so he’d have to miss out on dancing for a while, but it could definitely be worse. 

The doctor came in not long after the apology with the same nurse as before. They hooked him up and gave him medication, asked him questions that he had since forgotten, and then moved on to ask him what had happened. 

“This is so embarrassing.” Hyunjin mumbled and the doctor smiled. 

“It probably isn’t as bad as you think. There’s probably people here who have done far worse.” He said and Hyunjin nodded. 

“I was dared to jump off the roof and into the pool. It really didn’t look too bad, but it seems there wasn't enough water inside of the pool.” He explained. 

“So did you hit your leg against the bottom?” Hyunjin nodded and the doctor nodded back. “It’s a good possibility that you might’ve broken your leg, but we’ll take you to get it x-rayed and everything. Would you rather you take the wheelchair? Or stay in the bed?” 

“The bed.” Hyunjin answered before adding on. “If it isn’t too much.” The doctor told him that it was just fine and that there would be someone else who would come and take him there. During that time, Felix had called Chan to come and pick him up. Hyunjin had said it was fine and it was late anyway. He could always come back in the morning. When five minutes passed and a nurse hadn’t come yet, Felix finally stood up and hugged Hyunjin. 

“I don’t want to keep hyung waiting too long. Text me, okay?” Hyunjin nodded and they said their goodbyes and suddenly, Hyunjin was alone. He looked around the room he was in and noticed the curtain next to him was open. The bed there was gone, but someone was sitting there in the chair. Hyunjin hadn’t noticed him before and obviously barely noticed Hyunjin. He had airpods in and was probably waiting for whoever was missing from that spot. It was as if the boy could feel Hyunjin’s eyes though and finally looked up. Hyunjin widened his eyes slightly before smiling sheepishly when the boy took one airpod out of his ear. 

“Sorry.” Hyunjin apologized quietly. “I didn’t mean to stare. I was just observing.” The boy smiled and shook his head. 

“Don’t worry about it. Happens to the best of us.” He said and Hyunjin nodded. “What’s your name?” The boy asked and it shocked Hyunjin for a moment, but he brushed off the shock. 

“Hyunjin. What’s yours?” Hyunjin asked. There was no harm in it, right? He seemed close to Hyunjin’s age and didn’t seem creepy or anything so why not, right?

“My name is Minho. What happened? If you don’t mind me asking.” Hyunjin shrugged and they both looked down at his irritated looking leg.

“Think I broke my leg.” Hyunjin admitted and Minho snorted as he looked at Hyunjin’s wet hair. 

“What? Going swimming?” Minho asked and Hyunjin laughed awkwardly. 

“I was dared to jump off the roof of my friend's house and into his pool. Less water than we thought.” Minho frowned at the thought and shook his head. 

“I can assure that there are people with more embarrassing stories.” 

“That’s what the doctor told me as well, but I don’t really know about that.” Hyunjin mumbled and let his head fall back against his pillow. The door suddenly opened and the second bed that had been missing was being pushed inside. They both eyed the bed before looking at each other. 

“Believe me. It’s not as embarrassing as you think.” Minho smiled before moving to look at who Hyunjin assumed was Minho’s friend or brother or whatever. Hyunjin tried not to listen in on what they were talking about, but it was hard when they were literally right next to him.    
  


“It’s just a concussion.” Hyunjin heard the doctor tell Minho. The boy in the bed must’ve been unconscious or something for the doctor to be strictly talking to Minho. “We’re going to keep him overnight to monitor him  _ and _ because it is very late. You’re welcome to stay if you’d like since it’s only one night. If everything is all and well tomorrow, he’ll be discharged by early afternoon.” Hyunjin heard Minho thank the doctor before the man left and another man walked into the room. 

“Hello, Hyunjin.” He said and Hyunjin tried his best to give him a smile. “Sorry it took so long. We’re very busy if you haven’t noticed, but let’s get you to that x-ray shall we?” Hyunjin nodded and waited a little longer for the man to get everything read before he finally felt the bed shift and roll. 

“Good luck, Hyunjin.” Minho smiled at him and Hyunjin smiled back before he couldn’t see him anymore. The trip to radiology was pretty uneventful. It was pretty late in the night so there weren’t many people around in the corridors. It didn’t really bother Hyunjin at all. After the night that he’s had, he quite enjoyed the quiet. He didn’t say much throughout the x-ray process. He let the nurse help him onto the x-ray bed and let them do what they needed. He did his best to move his leg as best as he could so they could see it from other angles, but at one point it hurt too much so they stopped, deeming everything okay for the time being and helping him back onto the hospital bed. The ride back was about as boring as the ride there and when he was back in the room, the other boy was awake. 

“How’d it go?” Minho asked him once the bed was settled again and the nurse had left. 

“It was alright. You know, until they had me move my leg a certain way and I felt like dying.” He saw Minho cringe and give him a sympathetic smile. 

“Hyung?” A new voice broke in and Hyunjin turned to look at the other bed across the room. “Who are you talking to?” The boy in the bed asked and Minho smiled at him. 

“Just someone I met while you were gone earlier. Are we being too loud, Sung?” Minho asked him softly and Hyunjin saw the boy wave his hand. The boy slowly turned his head to look at Hyunjin and blinked his eyes a few times, probably to clear his vision. 

“Hi.” He said quietly and Hyunjin smiled. “My name is Jisung.” 

“Hi, Jisung. My name is Hyunjin.” Hyunjin said and looked at Minho again. “Concussion I heard.” Minho nodded. 

“Hey Hyunjin?” Hyunjin hummed and looked back to Jisung. “You’re very pretty.” Minho started laughing and Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Thank you, Jisung.” Hyunjin said quietly. “You’re pretty, too.” Jisung was about to say something else when Hyunjin’s doctor came back in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but your x-rays have come back. It is broken, but it isn’t too bad, thankfully. We’ll get a cast on you tonight, but we’ll keep you overnight just to be safe. Tomorrow morning we’ll get you on crutches and you’ll be discharged by noon at the earliest.” The doctor continued to speak about a few more things before he said another nurse would come in to put a cast on in a bit. 

“How’d you break it?” Jisung asked. He seemed to be less disoriented by the fact that he was speaking a little louder and wasn’t moving as slowly.

“Hit it against the bottom of the pool when I jumped in from the roof.” At this point, Hyunjin felt no shame when he told the short story. “How’d you get concussed?” He asked and he watched as Jisung’s cheeks turned pink and he glared at Minho when he laughed again. 

“The floor was wet and I slipped.” Jisung said and Minho gasped. 

“Tell him what you were doing.” Minho pressed and Jisung rolled his eyes. His head throbbed when he did it, but he paid no attention to it. 

“Playing the floor is lava.” Jisung mumbled quietly. If it hadn’t been nearly silent in the room, Hyunjin wouldn’t have heard him, but unfortunately for Jisung, Hyunjin had heard him. Hyunjin widnened his eyes and laughed. 

“So  _ that’s _ what you meant by mine not being embarrassing. Oh my god, Jisung.” Jisung pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Yes, I know, I get it.” Jisung wasn’t actually mad and he knew they weren’t actually making fun of him. Sure, he felt a bit dumb, but it was an accident and they all knew it. Time passed and before they knew it, Hyunjin had a cast on, Minho was asleep, and Jisung was speaking quietly on the phone. Hyunjin took the time to admire Jisung while he talked. The boy had cute round cheeks and big eyes. He looked really adorable and even under the blanket Hyunjin could tell that Jisung was tiny. If not tiny, at least smaller than himself. Hyunjin shook his head to rid the thoughts of the boy and instead searched for his own phone. His friends were probably asleep at this time, but he might as well let them know that he was okay and what was happening. He made sure to let his parents know what had happened even if they weren’t going to see it for a few days. He had texted Chan separately asking him if he could take him home when he got discharged tomorrow. He had gotten a message right away letting him know that he’d be able to take him home and even out to lunch with Felix and Seungmin if he was up for it. 

“Hyunjin?” The boy looked up and saw a tired looking Minho. Jisung must’ve fallen asleep after his phone call before the boy was facing away and wasn’t speaking. 

“Hi Minho. Sleep well?” Minho nodded before sitting up and stretching. 

“As well as you can sleep hunched over a hospital bed. I’m going to go out to a vending machine. Do you want anything? I’m going to get something for Jisung for when he wakes up.” 

“Just something sweet. I’m not too picky.” Minho nodded and then left the room. Hyunjin tried to keep his eyes open and wait for the boy to get back, but the medicine he had been given was starting to kick in completely and before he knew it his eyes were closed. 

When Hyunjin woke up the next morning it was to people speaking in the room and the curtain next to him slid closed. He rolled over as gently as he could and grabbed for his phone. Chan was coming to visit in a bit. Hyunjin made sure to ask him to bring his charger as it was almost dead. Hyunjin then set his phone down and waited for the doctor to leave and the curtain to open again. He hadn’t realized he’d zoned out until Minho was almost in his face. Hyunjin blinked a few times before turning to him. 

“You good?” Minho asked and Hyunjin nodded. “Okay, good. Jisung and I got a little worried when you didn’t answer the first two times.” Hyunjin smiled apologetically. 

“Sorry, I guess I just zoned out a bit. How’re you two doing?” He asked and Minho smiled at him. 

“We’re doing fine. Jisung is getting discharged later this afternoon. Also, you fell asleep before I could give this to you.” Minho held out a small package of jelly candy and tossed them lightly to the table next to Hyunjin. 

“Thank you.” Hyunjin said and Hyunjin waved him off. “Is Jisung asleep?” Minho nodded. 

“He was up quite a bit during the night. He’s not the biggest fan of hospitals.” Hyunjin nodded. Who is a fan? There was a knock on the door and a head popped in. 

“Hyung!” Hyunjin exclaimed quietly and Chan smiled. 

“Hey, Hyunjin. How’re you doing?” Minho watched the two speak. He’s seen Chan around before. He just couldn’t remember from where exactly. 

“I’m doing okay. Oh, this is Minho. Minho, this is Chan.” Hyunjin introduced the two to each other and they said their hello’s. 

“Aren’t you Jisung’s friend?” Chan asked and Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Lee Minho, right?”

“How do you know Jisung?” Hyunjin asked. 

“I make music with him.” Chan said and then looked at Hyunjin questioningly. “How do  _ you _ know Hyunjin?” 

“Because he’s the other patient in this room.” Minho explained for the younger boy. “Concussion.” He said before Chan could ask. 

“Is he okay?” 

“Yep!” Minho smiled. “The doctor said that he should just rest up for a few days, but he should be just fine.” Hyunjin watched as Chan let out a sigh of relief. Funny how things like this work out. 

After a few more minutes of just talking, Hyunjin’s doctor came back in. He explained how to clean with the cast, when his next follow up appointment was, and how to walk in the crutches. He prescribed Hyunjin some medication for the pain and then he was on his way. 

“I’m going to go get the other two.” Chan said. “I’ll come back in to help you out.” Hyunjin nodded and watched as the eldest left the room. 

“I’m going to go get some breakfast. Do you need anything?” Minho asked and Hyunjin shook his head. 

“Nah, I’ll be eating soon. You should get Jisung something though.” Hyunjin suggested and Minho nodded before leaving as well. Hyunjin took this free time to look at Jisung again. Like last night, he admired the boy's facial features. Even sleeping, he looked too cute. Hyunjin looked away when he saw Jisung’s eyes flutter open. He hoped his cheeks would stay neutral, but he could already feel them start to heat up. 

“Good morning.” The younger boy mumbled and Hyunjin took that as his cue to look back at him. 

“Morning, Jisung. Sleep okay?” He nodded and rubbed at his eyes. “Minho went to go get something to eat for the both of you.” Hyunjin explained. 

“Thanks.” Jisung mumbled before sitting up a bit. He noticed that Hyunjin was dressed in different clothing and frowned slightly. “Are you leaving soon?” Hyunjin nodded. 

“Yeah, Chan hyung is going to be here soon with my friends. I get discharged in about ten minutes or so.” Hyunjin explained as he made sure his phone was charging next to him. 

“Chan hyung, huh? I haven’t seen him in a few weeks. We’re supposed to meet up with our friend Changbin to discuss lyrics soon.” Jisung thought out loud and Hyunjin hummed. 

“I’ll make sure Chan schedules a day after you’ve rested enough.” The older boy smiled. “I’d love to listen to what you’ve written sometime.” Jisung looked at him shyly. 

“You’re always welcome to. I just don’t know how to contact you.” Jisung admitted and Hyunjin hummed again. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Jisung was about to ask what he meant when both Minho and Chan entered the room together. All four of them talked for a little while longer before the youngest of the group spoke up. 

“Hyung, help me up I really need to piss.” Minho snorted and walked over to slowly help Jisung up from the bed and towards the bathroom. During that time, Chan was helping Hyunjin pack up and get ready to leave. 

“Here.” Hyunjin said and handed Minho a sheet of paper. “Tell Jisung to text me. You can have my number too if you’d like.” He mumbled shyly and Minho smiled at him before ruffling his hair. 

“I will. Be careful, alright?” Hyunjin nodded and just like that they were gone. 

“Fuck, I missed them.” Jisung said from the now open bathroom. 

“Don’t worry.” Minho said and placed the piece of paper into Jisung’s palm. “You’ll see them very soon, I’m sure.” 

Jisung stared at the paper for a while after it was given to him. Should he text the boy? Minho said that Hyunjin wanted him to, but did he  _ really _ want him to? Jisung sighed before sending the boy a quick “hey” and then following up with “it’s Jisung”. He waited a moment and then jumped when his phone vibrated. It wasn’t a text vibration, though. No. Hyunjin was  _ calling _ him. He picked it up and pressed the phone to his ear. 

“Are you still at the hospital?” Hyunjin asked before Jisung could give a greeting. 

“I am.” Jisung trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?” 

“Facetime me when you get home. If you’re okay enough to, of course. I miss your pretty face.” Hyunjin smiled against the phone. Using Jisung’s words against him. 

“Whatever, sure.” Jisung mumbled before hanging up. He looked up from where he was staring at the floor and caught Minho’s eyes. “Shut up.” Jisung said and Minho rose his arms defensively. 

“I said nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've written anything, but here's 3000+ words of pure fluff. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Twt + Insta: enbyknow


End file.
